treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
カテゴリ:Priest
| con=15 | int=20 | spr=65 | spelling = presbyteros (greek) sacerdos (latin)}} Priests also have minor offensive buffs directed to party and long combat and will shine the most in party play. Lore Priests are on the humbler and simpler sides of clerics but are essential to the late challenges the game provide, they are care takers of the highest finesse with skills that enhances party survivability and reintegrate fallen allies to fight once more. Many Priests worked near the Kingdom's capital, because of Medzio Diena they suffered several losses. The oldest of the Priests who have survived Medzio Diena is known to be only around thirty years of age. Background Tree of Savior Priests are based on catholic priests, those are men that act as bridge between it and mankind sharing its words and grace,Vocation Center - What is a Catholic Priest? performing duties such as preaching, baptism, take devotes confessions, offer devotes guidance, aid the poor and ill, commend weddings and funerals. Vocation Center - What does a Priest do? Any men with a bachelor degree that wishes to serve the church, and is sponsored by a catholic diocese or community, is eligible to join the seminary in order to become a priest.Catholic Seminary Training Q&A The seminary operates similarly to an university, offering formation in human, spiritual, intellectual and pastoral knowledge, including the formal academics in philosophy and theology fields of study. NYPriest - What is Seminary like? It's believed that priesthood started between the 1st and 2nd century,Encyclopedia Britannica - Christian PresbysterEncyclopedia Britannica - Christian Priest as bishops would often delegate a subordinate deacon as a replacement in their absence. As christianism spread through Europe, and parish churches were build across the land, the role was expanded gaining more functions and powers that were limited to bishops. Due to that, Priests are allocated as the lowest hierarchy rank in the catholic order, being only above deacon as a transitional state.Hierarchy Structure - Catholic Church According to old traditions only men can ingress priesthood. Nuns are commonly associated as the female counterpart for priests but they aren't qualified for their role, those women that dedicate their lives to the christian faith but have no training in priesthood, not being officially allowed to perform most of Priest's functions.RCWP Icon and Outfit Priest's icon is composed of a cross followed by two pairs of wings on top and bottom, the first symbol is the primary icon of christianism as represents the death of Christ as the latter can be a reference to seraphs, four and six winged angels as direct servants of christian godEncyclopedia Britannica - Seraph, sharing the same thematic notes with the class identity. Priest's traditional vests may vary on the occasion but the one seen in game is one used in celebration of mass being composed by three components - alb, stole and chasuble. Alb is a long tunic that covers the whole body and is the first piece to be wear, then it is followed by the stole as a long scarf like piece that hangs on the back of the neck and lays parallel on the front, as the last component the chasuble is a poncho-like cape in conical shape. Sticking to traditions it would be expected to have amice, a small cape that cover the shoulders, but for the class costume it was likely discarded due visibility on the default costume, it is present on the special variant however.What is the origin and meaning of the vestments the priest wears at Mass? The roman variant of the chasuble, also known as fiddleback chasuble, has a more rectangular shape similar to a scapular, it isn't clear if this was chosen based on historical accuracy, for technical limitations or overall better visual reading. From the final shape it appears that the stole was merged in order to be visible as the default layering is underneath the chasuble, it isn't as odd as some chasuble designs have the central pattern as in a stripe. As a major difference between costumes the female version has a variant of habit on top of the alb, this is a callback for the fact that traditionally women cannot become Priests and the closest counterpart to it are nuns. For the special costume the alb is covered by a dark tunic and has the chasuble replaced by an amice. Stole becomes way more visible and is now part of the female costume, however the male version is exaggerated gaining an second stole as seen on the back part. Skills and Attributes Tree View= |-| List View= Class Relations Full Compatibility= |-| Partial Compatibility= |-| Special Interactions= |-| Similar Classes= Tips and Strategies * Many classes can heal, but is the only one with the natural ability to heal neutral objects, this makes it a great class for endgame content that requires NPC survival. * As is a powerful defensive class it can be paired with to reduce its risks, doing so will split the stats out of both class interest however. * SPR is a major stat of interest for , improving all buffs effectiveness. * To make use of 's offensive potential it is recommended to take multi hit classes or attack speed based classes. Gallery REF Priest Seraph.jpg|Seraph found in The Chapel of Tears in Mont Sainte-Odile REF Priest Vesting for Mass.gif|Priest clothing diagram. REF Priest Chasuble.jpg|White and gold Chasuble. REF Priest Alb.jpg|Regular Alb. REF Priest Stole.jpg|White Stole with red cross. REF Priest Habit.jpg|Catholic nuns with different variations of habit. Trivia *The word Priest is a generic term used to describe any clergyman in a given religion that is authorized to perform sacred rites and mediate between mankind and gods.Merrian-Webster Dictionary - Priest. *' ' is one of the few classes which the historical group it is based on still can be found in the current day and age. In fact, it is also one of the rare cases which people can apply for regardless of, with exception of women, culture and country. *Despite being based on a male exclusive group there was never any gender restriction regarding the class advancement. *Back in the rank-circle system, was the only class with a dedicated hidden class, , that expanded their skill set. *Up to Re:Build, was one of the worst classes to play as. This wasn't due being ineffective, due to consistent catalyst consumption nor difficulty, but rather the fact that three of the main buffs were available to purchase through 's . At the time, only one instance of the buff was applied, however the variant always had priority regardless of which buff had higher output. *' ' is the only class that has multiple catalysts but doesn't use them in more than a single skill. All of these catalysts are also used by other classes such as , , and . *Since the game release, an unused mace named Attila was sought by many priest players, as the item had +2 Priest skill level as one of its special effects. It's believed Attila was never introduced in order to prevent super scaling from buffs. References External Links *Official Class Page *ToS Guru *ToS Neet History Log https://treeofsavior.com/page/news/view.php?n=1837 29/10/2019 * Added arts ** ** ** Category:Cleric Category:Advanced Classes